Hiding
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: WBWL After Voldemort attacked the twin were made wards of the ministry and were taken in by two famous, retired celebrities. They of course ignored Harry in favour of his twin Charlie. Harry becomes a bit of a rebel and the ministry later has no idea what to do with him.
1. Harry's New Home

**Hiding**

**Hello!**

**Thanks for giving my story a chance.**

**This is a AU fanfic. Harry and Charlie was three when Voldemort attacked. The ministry took them in and to ministry retired official raised them raised them. You will find out what happened to other characters later. Please I don't was to have a exposition fest. PLEASE REVIEW! =**

**Hope you like!**

"Wheres mommy?" three year old Harry James Potter asked the petite blond haired woman.

The woman looked a bit lost before crouching down and saying,"Your mommy and daddy has gone far away, and they can not come back."

"Va-vacation?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but don't worry I am going to be your new mommy and that nice man over there is going to be your ne daddy and we are all going to live in a big hoouse.

Harry looked at the man. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He seemed friendly enough.

oOo

When they reached the new house Harry decided he like it. It was high, with thousands of towers looked castle like. In fact he had no idea why his new mommy said it was a house.

His new mommy and daddy showed him and his brother, Charlie the whole house and his new daddy said that they would get a room to share.

Although Harry was ad that his real parents had to go, he was glad that they could be on vacation for a long time, He was on vacaton with them once and it was fun and this place did not look to bad.

oOo

After three weeks had passed Harry realised that he did not like living with his new mommy and daddy at all. They were mean to him. Well, not really, but they gave all their attention to Charlie and when he tried to get their attention they would get irritated and tell him to go away.

There also was a lot of people who came to visit, but they only brought Charlie toys and when Harry asked his new mommy if he ould also get toys she said he should go away and play.

Harry had no one to talk to. He did not kknow any of the grown ups and when Moony and Padfoot came to visit they also just talked to Charlie. He did not een have his old toys and Charlie would not share.

HIs new mommy even ignored him when one of the wizards with the cameras accidently kicked him.

oOo

Tears ran down Harry's face. His new daddy had just shouted at him because Charlie tried to kick him and then fell. Harry did not know why all the grown ups liked Charlie when he did nothing. Harry had tried everything to also be a good boy, but they just kept on ignoring him.

Harry looked at him and Charlie's room. His side was empty, while Charlie's side was filled with toys and even some unopened gifts that had arrived that morning. Harry's eyes fell on one in particular. A broomstick shaped one.

A small smile appeared on Harry's face. He quickly jumped off the bed and raced over. His real daddy had shown him how to fly, so maybe he could impress the grown ups with that?

He made sure that the hallway was empty, before eagrly tearing wrapping paper of the broom.

It was the toddler's edition of the Nimbus 1500.

Harry was to young to recognize the brand, but he understoond the shiny tail and the fine grass blades.

Harry hesitantly climbed onto the broom and kicked off.

Soon he was whizzing through the air. Still close to the ground, but he got the feeling of flying.

Harry practiced for a while, before grabbing the broom and goint downstairs.

He searched for a while before finding everyone in the glamoures sitting room. About ten men were gathered around Charlie taking photos of him playing with a assortment of exspensive toys. A man with in green robes and some sort of hat was talking to Charlie. Harry though he might have seen him in some newspapers somewhere.

Harry ignored everyone and walked over to his new mommy and tugged on her leg. "Mommy! Look what I got!"

With a annoyed hufff she loked down,"Where did you get that?"

"Uh..In my room, but lok at what I can do!" Harry climbed onto the broom and hovered about a meter above the ground, the broom could nto go any higher.

His new mommy gave a forced smile. "Oh, wel doen Harry, but the minister of magic is here to see Charlie and you have to go outside or something."

Harry's face dropped. Why was'nt anything he did good enough.

Suddenly one of the reporters asked,"Who is this?"

"Oh,"Harry's new mommy smiled,"This is Charlie's twin Harry."

The man smiled,"What? I did not even know he had a twin."

Suddenly a loud voice screamed,"Hey I wanna broom too!"

"Don't worry we'll get you one." His new daddy said.

"No! No! NO! I want one now!" Charlie shouted.

"Ok,ok dear, now here, we'll give you Harry's broom." She grabbed the broom from Harry and was about to hand it to Charlie when she saw the nametag that had come with it. "Charlie Potter!", she exclaimed,"This belongs to Charlie, Romuze!"

His new daddy looked really angry,"How dare you steal Charlie's stuff!"

The reporters started scribbling fiercely. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes.

Charlie had stopped screaing and asked in a close to crying voice,"He stole my stuff?"

"Yes..." his new mommy said.

"Well, then I don't wanna share a room with him!" Harry's bother screamed.

"Yes, of course not. Harry will have to be moved to another room." His new daddy said.

oOo

After the reported had gone his new mommy and daddy screamed at him and then his mommy told him to hold out his hands and she put some curse on them that made them burn and the next moring they were swolen and red.

His new daddy then told him that his new room was going to be in the dungeons and that he had to stay in his room for a week.

oOo

Harry found that he did not like his new room at all. It was dark and musty. His bed was hard and he still had no toys. It felt like a prison.

There, for the first time, Harry wished his parents did nto go a on a foreverly long vacation. He knew it was selfish, they deserve such a long vacation, but he wanted to be cak with them.

When they still were a family his brother was much nicer and his parents never ignored him.

Harry closed his eyes and silently cried himself to sleep.

**So, that is it!**

**Should I continue it?**

***points at reiew button and smiles hopefully***


	2. Slytherion

**Hello! **

**Thx to all reviewers! Y'all are AWESOME!**

**Btw, I know there weren't a lot of charcter development in the last chapter, but it was from Harry's POV and he did not know anything about those people. Sorry! Could have done that better! =)**

After a while, Harry realized that for some reason everyone seemed to hate him and think Charlie was better. And as he got older he understood why.

Charlie was the BWL. He was a hero. He defeated the one of the worst dark lords ever and age one. He was the adopted son of Romuze and Lea Shey. Two of the most famous celebrities that Britain has ever seen.

Well, Harry was adopted by them too, but honestly everyone knew that they only adopted him because the law stated that any siblings under the age of eleven can not be seperated. Harry suspected, no knew that they would probably get rid of him as soon as he was old enough.

And he could understand why they would. They were famous and rich and Romuze had been a quiditch player when he was young. One of the best beaters in a century. Played for England.

Lea was half veela and had wanted a performing career since she was little and when she met Romuze it was love at first sight. After a terrible accident that forced him to give up his quiditch career, they started to perform together.

Soon they became Bitain's favourite cute couple on the front page of Witch'Weekly at least once every two months.

And Charlie, well he is the BWL. Handsome (Thanks to a lot of magical altering. Luckily the Sheys are rich.) , cute when he was younger, proud and the perfect hero.

Harry? Not so much any of these things. He tried. He really did. After he realised that Romuze and Lea would just ignore him he tried to get out of his brother's shadow, make some of his own friends, but it did not work.

No saw him as anything else that the BWL's failure of a brother.

When Harry was about eight, his desperation to be seen as anything else than the BWL's older twin he increased. He would to anything,

So, he uncounsioucsly decided to become what the press already thought of him when they did a story on how stole the BWL's things. He became the darker twin.

Soon his dungeon room was decorated in Slytherin colours. Since he did not have a lot to do he started laying prank traps. Slime pools that would keep you stuck in them for at least a hour, spider webs that did the same. Shadows that looked like monsters and snakes. He figured out a load of secret passages and made the right way throigh the traps even mrore confusing.

Not that anyone ever came down Harry did not have other children to play with he created his own imaginary kingdom down there, Order of the Dark Disorder. Or as he liked to call it ODD were the group of people who ruled it.

Harry thought that he was qute smart to call it that. He of course was the leader of ODD. The other members included the house elf, Chip, and Charlie's old teddy bear Rudolf.

Chip did not seem to like the game very much, but Harry loved his world. Down in the dungeon with all its secret passages and the Monsters he fought, and running and saving people.

In short this was where he was acknowledged. His place, all on his own and luckily for him he had a vivid imagination.

oOo

As Harry grew up he began to realize just how silly and in a way sad his little world was, but although people now thought of him as the darker twin, he still did not have friends or anyone to talk to really.

Harry found he did not really find reading interesting and he had no brooms or other toys.

So, Harry continued to expand his little kingdom. His room was the castle, where ODD ruled from. It was only he and Rudolf now, Chip had bailed out, but he had created loads of other characters and people.

oOo

When Harry was nine he got his first, real human friend. Romuze had decided that his perfect llittle family (he, Lea and Charlie) needed a better art director. The clothes they were wearing and the way their house looked was just to bland he decided aperantatly.

As usual Harry ignored them. He saw the new man briefly and remembered thinking what a weird person he was, but other that that he kept to himself.

Until he one day found a girl with white, almost silver hair in one of his spider web traps. "Hello? Is anyone there? Can someone please help me, I am caught by a white Baguzigar Bush!" A voice called.

Harry stopped, He had never thought of calling the sticky webs he bought at Zonko's anything. Then his mind clicked and he realized that there was a girl caught in one of them. A girl! A real person was down here. "Um...Hi?"

"Oh, hi there! Could you help me?"

Harry was frozen. Wait,a bit. This girl was in _his_ kingdom! His place! "Get out!" He snarled.

"I'm stuck ya'know."

"Right I'll help you then you leave! I'm the king here this is my turf!" He shouted, having no real idea how to interact with other children.

The girl looked a bit shocked, then said,"I'm sorry your highness I was just exploring your lovely kingdom and I did not notice this Baguzigar Bush. I was not trying to trespass."

Harry was shocked. For a moment he just stared, trying to figure out if she was being sarcastic. Then he decided to just leave it and just get her out of _his_ place.

Harry steeped forward and took a small bottle with a Zonko's logo on it out and let a few drops land on the web.

Almost immediately it dissapeared. The girl jumped up and in one fluid motion hugged him. "Aaah! Help!" Harry screamed, as he struggled to get away.

The girl let go and looked at him. "Oh, sorry you probably thought I had Googozzles in my hair." She said, although Harry could see a sort of sad look in her eyes.

She turned around to leave, just as Harry realized where he had seen that look before. Himself. "Hey, you want to stay and maybe just...uh talk?" As soon as the words left his mouth Harry felt like a idiot.

But, the girl positively beamed with happiness,"Yes, of course!" she managed to squeek.

Harry smiled, not knowing what to say next. "So, can I be your second in command?" She asked.

"Um..yea?" Didn't she think his game was stupid?

"Ok! I'm Luna by the way. You are?"

Harry swallowed,"Harry."

"Okie, King Harry! I'm your deputy Luna the Fierce!" the girl said.

"Oh..." Harry felt awkward again.

Luna stopped, her face fell,"Or...not."

"Um...no...actually you can be the queen of you want...or that." Harry said hopefully, not wanting to loose the only person who seemed to want to be his friend.

"Oh, Yay! I'm Queen Luna the Fierce and you're King Harry...?"

"Uh, I don't have another title," Harry blushed.

"Nevermind, we'll find you one it has to fit your personality.

The silence setteld in again, until Harry said, "He so you wanna see the swamp of Dash the Defeater?" He asked.

"Yes! But, who was Dash the Defeater?"

And so, Harry began telling her the lore he made up for his kingdom and he learned that she was the daughter of the new art director, Xenopiluis Lovegood.

Not that they talked about reality a lot. Most of the time they were in Slytherion, ruling it and being heroes for once.

**Thx for reading!**

**Btw the imaginary world is Harry's way of "hiding" from reality. Luna also has things to run from, that will come later!**

**Also it might play a bigger role in the future, so I dwell on it bit.**


	3. Da chapter of no reviews:(

**Hi, there...*looks away sadly***

**I got no review for the last chapter... *starts sobbing***

"HARRY!" the high pitched voice of Lea called.

Harry almost fell of the stairs, he was used to being ignored pretty much.

"HARRY?!" She shouted again. Harry sighed and walked down the stiars to where she, Romuze, and Charlie was standing.

"Yes?"

"Oh, there you are, dear. We have to get out family photos done! Oh, no! What are you wearing!? You have no sense of fashion! Can't you be more like Charlie?" She said in one breath.

Oh, Harry remembered, the family photos, he was still officially part of this family.

"Sorry? What should I wear?" Might as well get this over with.

"Well... just. Um...hold on." The blonde haired woman thought for a moment, then flicked her wand and Harry stood in atrocious red and gold robes. He suspected that they may have belonged to Charlie.

Seemed Charlie suspected the same thing,"Mom! Mom! That is MINE!"

Harry hated the way he called her "mom". That woman was not their mother.

"Oh, Charlie, darling don't worry we'll get you new ones!" she said immediatly.

Charlie looked like he was about to protest, but Romuze quickly cut in," Don't worry son, you have a lot, and you'll always be our favourite."

Charlie smirked.

Harry could not care less, they were NOT his parents.

"Well, come on everyone, to the sitting room. We'll take a few on the new couch I bought." Lea said.

Harry followed them to the finely decorated sitting room, where he did his best to hid in the shadows. He hated attention.

He quickly saw Xenophiluis Lovegood, it was impossible not too. He was their art director and of course was here.

"Ok, so you sit here, Charlie." Xenophiluis started, but was cut of,"Aaah! What sort of horrible colour scheme is this!"

Too the Harry the colours did not look to bad, Mostly red, green, blue an yellow with lots of gold and silver. He thought the exotic paterns looked new and beuatiful.

"I tried to mix the house colours you know." Xenophiluis said,"But I can change it back."

"Well, do so, then! We do not have all day. And one more mistake and you are fired. Got it?"

Xenophiluis nodded.

"Ugh, mixing the house colours." Lea muttered and filled Harry with resentment as he watched Xenophiluis quickly tore down his hard work.

After a few minute they finally took the photos, with Romuxe and Lea trying to hise Harry behind them.

the session was painful and Harry was well aware of how he stood out against the rest of his "family". They were all handsome and noble looking. Harry just looked kind of srcuffy, with his small stature and wild hair.

The photographers realized this and also tried to get him out of attention as much as they could. It was a painful experiance.

When they let him go Hary rushed back to his dungeon and changed the colours to shades of green and blue and red and yellow. He added gold and silver and bronze and made sure it looked as chaotic as possibible.

Ha even managed some wandless magic to mix the pain up a bit. When he was finished the place looked like a crazy, chaotic mess. And that was just how he wanted it.

He later met up wiht Luna and told her that their kingdom was now called Slytherclawdorpuff.

Luna, at first, laughed at the idea, but soon warmed up to it.

She also decided on a title for him, King Harry of Chaos. And whe Harry thought that "Lord" sounded better, she agreed and he was now called the Chaos Lord.

Luna commented on how it fit with Light Lord and Dark lord and they both thought it ws pretty funny. So, they decided that their kingdom was the third party.

Not light or dark, just complete choas.

oOo

A year passed. Although Harry and Luna still played in their Kingdom sometimes they talked a lot more about reality. Harry realized that her life was not perfect either. H got some hints, but she never said anything, so he did not ask.

They started to dream up their future. Luna would become a Potions Master while Harry wanted to work with dragons. They would both get top marks at Hogwarts and them leave the country and buy a huge mansion.

They did not really know where they would go, but they both knew that they would always be there for each other.

They were happy, until one Harry's eleventh birthday a stern faced man in dark brown robes arrived.

The Sheys had decided to put Harry up for adoption.

***blinks tear away* Look I got a chocolate! I'll give you a piece if you review!**

EEEE  
EEEE  
EEEE  
EEEE


	4. Nothing you can do about it!

**Hello!**

**Thx to Montyyx for reviewing! (only one who for this chapter)**

**Also, yes I am aware that my chapters are getting shorter, but its hard to write when you get virtually no feedback. I'm not trying to blackmail you, it is just that it's hard to keep on writing something when it feels like no one actually wants to read it. =( **

"NO!" Harry saw red. Why had he forgotten about this?

He did not really care about leaving the Sheys and Charlie, but he was not leaving Luna! Not the only person who ever cared for him, or even talked to him.

"Now, now Hary, this is for your own good, you have to agree that this life does not suit you very well. You don't like the attention." Lea said.

"Yea, we'll miss you but you will thank us one day." Romuze added.

"You can always come and visit." Lea said.

"No! You can't do this!" Harry snarled and raced up the stairs.

The man the official looking man in the dark robes cried for him to stop, but Harry did'nt listen.

He raced down to the only place he felt safe: His dungeon. He leapt over pools of sticky stuff and dodged webs, until he reached his room.

Harry slammed the door behind him and sank down against it. No, no, no this was not happening. Not now when his life seemed to go right for once.

He knew he was only delaying the inevitble. They would come down here and drag him out if they have to. Why, why, why me?

Why did my parents have to die, why did Voldemort murder everyone he cared for on one night, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot and even Wormtail,who betrayed them.

Why, why ,why...

Someone knocked against the door. Harry fliched, but did not awnser.

"Harry?" A unfimiliar voice asked.

Harry remained silent.

"Harry Potter? Are you in there? We are not going to hurt you. My name is auntie Carly and we have found a very ice new home for you. You'll have loads of new sibling and thei are very excited to have you."

Harry felt the door gently being pushed open. A kind-faced woman with soft brow hair peered inside. "Harry?"

Like a flash Harry leapt pass her and into the haalway. Someone shouted after him, but he was already through a short cut onyl he knew.

Too red-robed arours chased after him. "Stop!"

But, Harry was not going to. This was his turf. he knew every twist and turn and more importantely he knew where every prank he set up was. Luckily he also got a alowance. They Sheys really did not care what they did with their money.

With a shout of,"Catch me if you can!"

He side stepped a almost invisible web and watched in glee as both arours swore as they tried to get loose from it's sticky strands.

The woman who introduced herself as Carly and the official looking man came close beind, both were breathing heavily and the man looked like he just climbed out of a swimming pool.

Harry smirked, as he pulled a lever. The bricks under then pronptly dissapeared and they both fell into waist deep murky green water.

That was oneof the traps that was already there when he came here.

Harry laughed softly as he slunk away into the shadows

oOo

Harry was not sure how much time had passed, but they had found him again, and this time he was trapped. He slowly tried to push himself into the corner. He could hear them throwing open doors and slamming them shut again, all the while getting closer to his hinding place.

Click, slam!

The door to the room he was hiding in was forcefully flung open. The two arours and official looking guy looked thourougly annoyed at him and the woman seemed a little grumpy. At least she tried to hide it.

Harry knew they would see him immediately and just closed his eyes as the red stunner approached him.

oOo

Harry awoke in a very bland room. He could see some of his belongings stacked at the edge of his bed, but for the rest the room just looked bland.

Everything was either white or beige.

It did not look horrible, just bland.

Harry sighed as his memories came flooding back.

Great. Just great.

**Oh, yea about that choclate! ****Montyyx here ya go!**

**Now, there is only this many pieces left! Who also wants a piece?**

EEE  
EEEE  
EEEE  
EEEE

**Review and I'll give you a piece of chocolate!**


End file.
